Alexandra Wonderland
Alexandra is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. Daughter of Miss Alice Lidded and an unknown knight of the round table. Always doing something Alexandra is called more Alice than even Alice. With her contest need to read, write, horseback riding, and other actives she is central energetic. Until recently Alexandra was sure fairy tales were just tales and nothing more. Though many say it is because of her upbringing in the world of her mother's birth. Alexandra side with both sides not because of a destiny she was handed or because she is unsure of a destiny she only thought was a story. She does not feel it was fair that some people were forced to live a life they didn't want. These views were most likely brought here by her grandmother and the world she grew up where it didn't matter where you are from you could be whatever you wanted. So she doesn't understand the reason for the key or the storybook. Though she seems to love the story Alice in Wonderland. Portrayers Kari WAHLGREN (Saber): This is the voice I hear when I think of Alexandra. There would be a little bit of a pitch tone. Her voice is a little softer than Sabers. The dialect would be more modern with a few slang words thrown in. Cherami-Leigh (Lucy Heartfilia and Elizabeth): If Kari would not take it the next voice actor would be Cherami. Alexandra's voice would a mix between Lucy Heartfilia of fairy tale mixed with Elizabeth from Black Butler. The tempo would be more of Lucy with the ascent being more of Elizabeth. Character Appearances Alexandra is a quite short stature standing only at 5'3. While she is short like like a few other girls in her class she doesn't seem to care. She is strongly muscled which is allows her to pick up swords and other weapons. Her skin is pale white matching her long time spent in England. Here is a dirty brown that shows the first Alice back in 1800 when her family book was first published. Personality With being from to different world Alexandra seems to clash head with both relays and rebels of ever after high. Lara strong-willed young woman who always speaks resolutely. With this, most believe she might as well a king more than a hero. She is courageous, determined, and somewhat hyperactive when it comes to some things, but often plays it cool pretending like something is not important. Alexandra is very outspoken when comes to some things like roles in fairy tales and why does a guy needs to save the day. She will often tell people off for saying a girl can't do that. Though helps her often proving people wrong. She uses her drive to prove herself by doing many things. Her drive has helped her join the hockey team, fencing, and lockers as well as the dragon games. It also has helped her get into most of the performing groups and art clubs. Even though she is out speaking and outgoing she is a very kind person. Fairy Tale With being born from two-story Alexandra seems to have been to keys though it seems. Her true destiny has not relieved itself just which means she could either be a knight for Bryony or a member of the long line of Alices. 'How the Story Goes' Alice Adventures in worland and throught the look glasses The things Alexandra likes to do 'Family' Alexandra is from two of the biggest tales in England. Alice in Wonderland the freakiest crazies fairytale every and the loyal knights of the Roundtable. Though Alexandra for most of her life was unsure about her fairytale side she so she was unaware of her mother and father. Most of Alexandra's life she believed that her parents just left her at her grandparents to make life better somewhere else. Though even her grandparents didn't know what really happened to them though they did know of ever after high. Until recently her name was Liddel. Alexandra's life was what you expect from coming from an old family. She was brought up by her grandmother and grandfather. She always had most of her mother's siblings in her life as well as her cousins. Alexandra has never met her mother nor her father. She only knows them by there names. Alexandra's grandfather, Edwin Liddel, is ex-military for the British role army. Though he spoiled his granddaughter she didn't end up bratty due to most of the spoiling was books, trips around the world and different classes to better herself such fencing archery and swimming. He made sure everything she needs for the world was hers. Thought other lessons were taught each for the day he knew she would go to ever after high. Edwin is an elder Scottish man that often is seen wearing a pair of slacks and a french cuffed shirt. When Alexandra asks why he doesn't wear jeans or suits he says "I am a gentleman and you never know who could become. and as for the suites I just don't like them." His personality is that of a strict but loving grandfather. He tried his best to make sure Alexandra didn't go to ever after but because headmaster grime said her mother asked her to go he had no chose. Alexandra's grandmother, Violet J. Liddel, is a governess and Alexandra teacher during her younger years of life. Alexandra's understanding of how the world ..well the world sees is from works is all due to her grandmother. At one time she was just a young girl from a poor family but through hard work, Violet was able to go to college and become a teacher. Years later after the war Violet meet Alexandra's grandfather and they got married. Alexandra loved the fact that through hard work people can get their dreams. Violet is a kind old woman that loves to joke and tell stories about Alexandra's mother when she was younger. * Scythe Sasin - He is her adopted brother between her Mother Alice and General Charming. Scythe is her rock sometimes and helps her figure out the weirdness of both ever after and wonderland. Though some time she wants to buzz off or even deck him for reason Scythe would never understand. Friends Esmee Acquaintances Alexandra has mostly acquaintances either from her brother's friends or from being friend where the wonderland. Alexandra due to the fat being blunt hasn't made friends with people and sometimes tends to get them made if she is not careful. * Calli Latrans: Alexandra know of her due to the fact her stepbrother Scythe is. From what she sees when she is either at school or anywhere else Calli just reminds here of a puppy that lived on her family property back in England. Though since Alexandra has never talked to Calli she is unsure how to deal with her. * Wyatt White: She knows he is the next king of the white cheese pieces but other than that she has never talked to him. Enimes Pet Back in England Alexandra had several pets that varied in species. Though her pets she shaw as more of her siblings and friends. WhiteFang is a large Husky that follows her around everywhere. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Hero training 3rd Period: Grimmnastics with Gingerbread b man 4th Period: Wonderland history class 5th Period: '''Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper '''6th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin Quotes Gallery Evil alexandra.png Alexandra Sugar Coated.png Alexandra Enchanted Picnic.png Alexandra Way to Wonderland.png C miss alexandra wonderland school spirt by mandigao-d8xryin.png C miss alexandra wonderland fairest on ice by mandigao-d8xnexd.png C miss alexandra wonderland enchanted picnic by mandigao-d8x54am.png Request ever after high oc alexandra wonderland by haneeys1nsyeerah-d8va6xh.jpg C miss alexandra wonderland through the woods by mandigao-d8tp50e.png C miss alexandra wonderland spring unsprung by mandigao-d8su4z2.png C miss alexandra wonderland mirror beach by mandigao-d8rlhkc.png C miss alexandra wonderland hattastic tea party by mandigao-d8p1omi.png C miss alexandra wonderland legacy day by mandigao-d8oxvnq.png C miss alexandra wonderland thronecomming by mandigao-d8onh3u.png C miss alexandra wonderland geting fairest by mandigao-d8m6wjr.png Alexandrawonderland.png AlexandraWonderland.png Dc4dntm-ec56e312-04b7-427b-a186-72b157fbbc39.png Eah alexandra mirror pad by l0lthie dc40vte-pre.png Miss alexandra wonderland complete collection by l0lthie dc0ltlj-fullview.png Scenes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:WonderlandishHipster Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:Work in progress Category:KazumizFang oc Category:KazumizFang Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:LolthieOcs Category:Lolthie